


A Family Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Family Visit, Fluff, Hidden Handjobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Language, M/M, Semi-Public Handjob, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke invites Kisumi over for dinner and an overnight. Innocent, right? ...Then Kisumi gets bored during a movie, and decides to have a little fun with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

> As it normally goes, I had an idea and wrote it late that night :') I don't see much Soukisu and I find it very cute after reading "Scarlet Butterfly" by RinSexyMatsuoka (HIGHLY recommend if you like Rinharu, it's by my fave) and I thought, why not?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Eh? You want me to go with you on your family visit?"

Sousuke sighed. "Yeah, my parents want me home for my day off. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but- they can get annoying." Sousuke grimanced. "'How's swimming, Sousuke?' 'How's that Matsuoka boy?' 'Meet any nice girls lately?' And all that shit."

Kisumi's eyes sparkled. "You haven't…"

"Told them? About us? No, not yet."

Kisumi raised his eyebrows. "Sou-chan, it's been four months since we started dating. Were you planning on ever mentioning it?"

Sousuke scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, eventually." He narrowed his eyes. "But that's beside the point. D'you wanna come with me and stay the night on my free day?"

Kisumi wiggled his brows. "Forward!" Before his boyfriend could complain, he laughed. "I know, I know. And, Sousuke?"

Sousuke titled his head. "…?" Kisumi smiled softly. "I'd love to spend your holiday with you."

*****

So, Sousuke called his parents and explained that he wanted to catch up with a friend, and had invited him to dinner and an overnight. His parents had welcomed the chance to meet one of their sons friends, and agreed to make an extra portion of dinner.

All too soon, the day arrived. Kisumi and Sousuke met at the train station.

"Sou-chan?"

Sousuke glanced to where Kisumi sat beside him on the train. "Yeah?"

"Do… Do you think your parents will like me?"

Sousuke bumped their heads together. "They'll love you, because I love you."

At this, Kisumi blushed. Then ruined the moment with a "not that they know that" and a giggle.

Sousuke grumbled and flicked his boyfriends forehead.

After a little while, the pair arrived at their stop and walked to Sosuke's house together. Kisumi had thought ahead and bought a basket of strawberries as a gift for Sousuke's mother.

Sousuke reassured Kisumi one last time before unlocking the door. He stepped inside, his boyfriend close behind him. "Mom? Dad? I'm home."

As it turns out, Kisumi's worries were completely unfounded, because Mrs. Yamazaki was excited to meet him. She was grateful for the gift, saying how Kisumi was "such a nice young man" and how she "hoped Sousuke would learn some gentlemanly traits" from him, compliments all of which Kisumi laughed off and thanked her for.

Mr. Yamazaki was equally receptive, asking Kisumi a few questions on how Sousuke was doing ("I'm right here, Dad!").

The day passed peacefully and uneventfully. As a surprise, Sousuke's parents had rented one of Sousuke's favorite movies from when he was younger.

Making excuses about being cold, Kisumi cuddled up to Sousuke under a blanket on the couch. Both of Sousuke's parents sat in chairs a little in front of them and started the movie.

And, for the first hour, everything was fine.

But then Kisumi started to get bored.

It started… relatively innocently. Kisumi's hand trailed up and down Sousuke's arm. The dark haired boy paid little attention to it.

That was, until the hand moved into Sousuke's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Sousuke hissed, carefully speaking quieter then the movie.

"I'm entertaining myself, just trust me," Kisumi grinned. Sousuke glanced sidelong at him, not liking the look in his boyfriends eyes, but let him continue.

It was a bad move.

Kisumi's hand continued to trace around Sousuke's thigh, over his jeans, slowing inching upwards. In a quick movement, Kisumi had unbuttoned his boyfriends jeans.

Sousuke looked sharply at Kisumi, who mouthed "trust me". Sousuke knew where this was going, knew that they should stop, but found himself unwilling to stop him.

Kisumi slid his hand into Sousuke's jeans, over his boxers, and gently applied pressure. Seeing that Sousuke wasn't stopping him, Kisumi bit his lip and began palming in honest.

Sousuke counted himself lucky that he'd always been quiet in bed. Kisumi was the loud one, but Sousuke was able to keep himself silent. In their nights together in the dark, it was Kisumi who rambled on in a breathy voice, while Sousuke kept his mouth pressed to Kisumi's neck or collarbone (depending on how they felt that night) and stayed silent.

This ability came in useful now, as Sousuke fought to stay expressionless. He'd rather die then have his parents know what was happening behind them, under the cover.

It wasn't easy. Kisumi continued to tease his boyfriend, running his hand up and down Sousuke's clothed length and pretending to watch the movie (which he didn't care as much about, choosing instead to focus on Sousuke's carefully controlled face).

Once the pink haired boy felt his boyfriend's semi, Kisumi grinned. Maybe this meant he had an exhibitonism kink, but that was something to explore later. Right now, he concentrated on making Sousuke's expression change from collected to pleasure filled.

Kisumi dragged a fingertip up Sousuke's member until he reached his waistband. Casually, he slipped his hand underneath it, to the hot skin it covered.

Sousuke gasped without meaning to. The dark haired boy froze when his mother turned around questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Kisumi started to mercilessly pump Sousuke, with the nerve to smile at Mrs. Yamazaki.

"Everything's… fine, Mom. I just realized that I forgot my p-pajama pants. I'll… use an old pair." Sousuke forced his voice to remain steady, despite the fact that he was wracked with jolts of pleasure due to his boyfriends teasing.

His mother seemed satisfied and turned back to the screen. Sousuke closed his eyes in relief, only for them to snap back open when Kisumi's fingernail slid into his slit.

Sousuke bit his lip and tried to keep his panting controlled - which was getting more and more difficult, and holy shit he wanted to wipe that smug look of Kisumi's face, and his boyfriend would definitely feel Sousuke's revenge tomorrow morning and for the rest of the week if Sousuke had any say in the matter--!

Almost as if he could hear his boyfriend's thoughts, Kisumi moved his hand faster, alternating between pumping, running his hand along Sousuke's shaft, and thumbing the slit.

Sousuke was not loud in bed. That meant that meant that Kisumi was keenly attuned to when Sousuke was on the edge. Sensing that his boyfriend was almost ready, Kisumi carefully waited until a loud explosion rang from the movie. Then he leaned over and whispered in the his boyfriends ear, simultaneously squeezing his member the way Kisumi had learned Sousuke liked it.

"C'mon, Sou-chan, let go for me," Kisumi breathed hotly onto Sousuke's neck.

And that was all Sousuke could take. As his orgasm seized him, he disguised his chocked moan as a cough and doubled forward, infinitely glad for the noisy action movie they were "watching".

Sousuke shuddered as waves if ectasy rolled over him, Kisumi continuing to stroke him through his orgasm and milk the last bits of pleasure that he could.

After a few long seconds, Sousuke could breathe again. He heard Kisumi say something… to his parents? Sousuke quickly focused back in, still trying to think through his bliss.

"…seems pretty tired, I think we'll go to bed."

"Ah… alright, goodnight. We'll see you two in the morning. We put a futon in Sousuke's room for you."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Yamazaki. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mom, Dad." Sousuke managed. He waited for them to turn back to the movie before letting Kisumi help him up and stumbling up the stairs to his room.

After he closed the door, Sousuke immediately caged Kisumi against it.

"You made me ruin my underwear, you little shit." Sousuke hissed. He couldn't, however, keep the smile from his face.

"Oh yeah?" Kisumi licked his lip. Sousuke tracked the movement closely. "What're you gonna do about it, Sou-chan~?" He challanged.

Sousuke's face spilt into a feral grin.

"I'm going to WRECK you, Kiiisuumii…!" Sousuke hummed.

Kisumi gulped. "You better make good on your promises," he giggled. 'I'm… going to have a long night, aren't I.' He added to himself.

Kisumi couldn't complain, though. He silently thanked whatever greater power had lead to Sousuke inviting him to his house, because it was *definitely* working out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually post another part to this but?? I don't know how to write smut >>
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this shameless Soukisu! Thanks for reading!


End file.
